coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8964 (8th August 2016)
Plot The police are waiting for Robert to return and explain they’ve had a tip-off and suspect him of drink-driving. A fascinated Craig chats to the officers and explains how he intends to join the force. Having failed the breathalyser, Robert is arrested and driven away. Nick watches with glee from the Corner Shop. Andy and Steph realise they have no choice but to close the bistro. Craig works on his police application form and asks Beth if there have been any convictions in the family. Beth reluctantly starts listing the offences. Johnny tells Aidan his plans to rent Carla’s flat. Aidan also confides in Johnny how he’s planning a surprise mini break for Eva at a spa hotel. Steph asks Nick if he was the one who reported Robert to the police and realises it was when he admits he knew he was arrested for drink-driving. Todd overhears Phelan making a call to Vinny saying that Sally is on their side with the planning application. Robert returns and, pouring himself a whisky, tells Steph and Andy he’s looking at a possible fine and a twelve-month ban. When he wrongly assumes Zeedan to have reported him, Steph is forced to admit it was actually Nick. Craig is despondent at the list of offences and thinks his mum isn't being supportive. Kirk takes a message from an estate agent saying that "Mr Connor" can pick up the keys to his new flat. Assuming them to mean Aidan, Kirk passes the message onto Eva who’s thrilled. Todd overhears Sally telling Johnny about the planning application. Beth lies to Craig and assures him she’s posted his police application form. Nick admits to Leanne that although he wants revenge on Robert, he’s deadly serious about his new business and wants her to be a part of it. Todd warns Sally to make sure the application is water-tight as she wouldn’t want any dodgy deals to backfire on the council. Sally’s grateful for his advice and tells Phelan that he needs to set in stone his plan for affordable housing as part of the application. He masks his fury. Johnny reveals to a delighted Jenny that he’s put the wheels in motion to provide them with their own little love nest. Robert calls at the flat and rails at Nick for shopping him to the police. Nick is unrepentant. An appalled Leanne tells them they're both pathetic and that she doesn't want anything to do with Nick's business. Cast Regular cast *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton Guest cast *PC Gran - Clifford Barry *PC Rawani - Jag Sanghera Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Jason's Construction - Yard *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Robert is arrested for drink driving; Todd advises Sally to be cautious over Phelan's project; and Beth lies to Craig when he applies for a job with the police. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,820,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2016 episodes